


Past Shadows

by Raven802



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Fantasy, Gen, Love Triangles, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven802/pseuds/Raven802
Summary: Two ancient brothers join forces to protect their alternative realm and the human world.  They hide their existence in a ancient gladiator sport. They are joined by Raven a Valkyrie who wants to experience new realities. Will a ancient force destroy the trio and will their own jealousy and mistrust destroy them or the human world?





	1. Heaven found

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing about Kane and Undertaker. I love the men and I want to honour them by writing stories. I wanted to try writing so be merciful and constructive criticism is appreciated but don’t hang me;) Not very good with sentence structure since English is not my first language. Hope you enjoy. Don’t know how many chapters yet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing for the pleasure of writing. I don’t own any wwe characters. Just the ones I invented.

**I was a demon trying to find my way into heaven..**  

Not to devastate the beauty, but to bask in the glow of celestial powers.

Trying to find the emotion of acceptance and dare I say it...love for the monster known as The devils favourite Demon.

Would my brother take away that what I crave most?

Chapter 1

  Shadows fell across the land. Wolves howled in the distance.

    Death walked the forest in the realm of the dark man. Low laying fog played among the head stones.

     In the bowels of the modern colosseum among the noise of the boiler room. A wall blurred and from out of it materialized a demon known now as The Undertaker. As far as the thousands fans that filed the seats. They believed he was a ordinary man. That was what they would only accept. He and his brother kept it that way. The world could never know the secret of the Dark lands. The story that was told many eons ago was buried in the pages of time. No one was aware of the Reaper Demons that harvested the dead. The dark ones that had escaped a hell known as The dead lands..

   Demons have been walking among the living as long as world had existed. These demons, where powerful creatures whose existence was to take both mainly mortal souls bound to the darkest part of the pit. Two of the darkest hellions found was drawn to the mortal world. The creatures roamed for centuries, doing whatever they felt like, bringing pleasure to themselves. They watched the humans with curiosity. What strange creatures the homo sapiens where. They could be so cruel to each other. They could feel the passion of lovers as they wrapped themselves together in ecstasy.

The Undertaker manifested in a body and spent decades walking among them. He watched more Gods being born and returning to the either. He had seen warriors throughout the ages, and he had found fascination in battles they fought so hard to win. Challenges of two gladiators doing battles, to be the best. He had found passion in a game that became known as wrestling. He had wrestled with the Greeks,Romans, Spartans. As the world changed so did humanity and the form of wrestling. 

     He had allowed himself to be reborn in a family that had run a Cremation parlour. He had allowed his younger demon brother to become his brother in human existence.... Then tragedy had struck the family when the two demons when they had been away from their home.

     Years later.....

    Kane was going into battle and he was walking down the aisle toward his yard. When he felt a powerful presence. His eyes searched and focused on the being.

A woman. Beautiful. Hair long black as night, sharp cheeks and full lips, that made him think of peaches. She was tall likely 6 ft. Built like a amazon; ready for battle. He took a step forward, she never moved, even as the crowd around her surged. She stood her ground, engulfed from his view making her, a part of the sea of humanity.

 From out of nowhere a large hand smashed into his head, blurring his vision. The blow bringing him back into reality. There was a match that he needed to win.

   He hit hard. Driving back his opponent. His need to destroy. To feast on the power. That humanity gave to him. Later, he would return for her. There where nightmares to place in the man’s mind. Kane continued to drive his opponent back till he was back by the ring. His yard. He hoisted his opponent up by the throat. Tossed the man into his domain. With a grab of the upper ropes. He stepped over them. The crowd went wild.

   In the recesses of his mind he knew that she was watching him. He desperately wanted to search for her in the sea of people but business needed to be taken care of. The destruction of his opponent. His large hand grabbed the mans neck and lifted him, then dropped him. Choke slamming his opponent into hell. No one present but his opponent felt the fires of his true powers as he released them into his enemy. For a eternal second his powers had entered his opponent and the man screamed as pure hell fire ran through his opponent.

   There where reasons why wrestlers feared him and his brother the Undertaker. No one wanted rematches. Both brothers made their human competitors forget, but no matter how much power they used to do so; a lingering residue was left behind. Later when the men saw them, their eyes would fill in horror. Not knowing why.  Their where not many that could take him down.

The bell sounded signifying the end of the match. The dark glow of the red lights came on. The audience went into darkness. The crowd loved when he set the ring posts on fire. Looking around he felt her again. A blue light was pin pointed in the audience. He swore it was like a angel of light was tearing at him without fear. She stood at the mouth of hell. He swung his arms down. Releasing the fires of hell at the corners of the ring post. His eyes closed in pleasure. The power was incredible surfing within him and he revealed in it. He stared out of his yard. Searching. 

    The bright light of her being was gone. “Come on Kane. The match is over.” the referee stated. A single glare from Kane had the ref backing away. As hard as he searched he didn’t see her. He grabbed the ropes and flipped out from the ring. He let his powers stretch over the crowd. She was gone.

   Many hours later when the crowds had gone home, he wanted out. He got into a heavy sweatshirt which had a deep hoodie covering his head. He didn’t want people pointing at his mask he wore. Walking through the parking lot, past the guard house flashing his I.d. as he left. It was a time of finding the night. And becoming one with the city. He kept his face hidden and lowered. People gave him a wide berth anyway due to his height and bulky presence.

   His 7 foot stature was always being starred at no matter where he went. He was a giant in most human standards. His thoughts drifted to tomorrow. He would be heading out to another town. There where bigger and harder opponents to beat. The walk was making his muscles ease. The closer he made his way to the city life, he could feel more stares.

   The scream was sharp and full of anger. His gaze shifted around trying to find out where it was coming from. A quick step and he went into a alley. Surrounded by men, a woman was pinned to a wall. He normally would not want to get involved but it was her. She was surrounded by 5 men.

“Let her go.” His voice commanding and filled with heat. Heads turned to face him. She was pinned by the throat, and the man tightened his grip.

“Well.” The man looked Kaneover.  “You are a big son of a bitch. Not that matters. There’s five of us.” His grin spreading, feeling that he was the one in control. How wrong he was. 

    Kane couldn’t help the laughter that escaped. He let his darkness show around him. “I think your going to get your ass kicked.” his words blunt and brutal. 

   “Really.. by you?” Sneered the man.

Kane growled.His eyes shifted to the woman. His power calmed. Kane shrugged.

“Nope....By her.”

       Instead of seeing fear in the woman’s eyes, he saw coldness that almost matched his brother. Determination and outrage as well in her eyes. Kane couldn’t help the smirk under his mask. Her free right hand shot out. Wrapping around the throat of her assailant.  And the other arm she was able to smash her elbow into the face of another man. Kane sprang forward. Grabbing another one by the neck.

   The battle was short, the mortals where no match for Kane nor the girl. Another tried grabbing hold of the girl. She moved like liquid steel countering and avoiding the mans arms and taking out his knee. The man hit the ground. Hard. A swift kick  to the jaw and the man was laying on the ground.

    Only Kane and the girl where left standing, a few feet away from each other. There eyes locked.

“Who are you?” His eyes never leaving her face as he looked her over.

“Raven.”

He grunted.“Something tells me, you are more then a fan.”

Raven shrugged. “I have always been fascinated by the demon known as Kane; and your brother The Undertaker.”

Kane tilted his head as she smiled innocently up at him. What did she know about them? One of the men shifted and Kane noted the movement.

“We should leave here.” Silently she stared at the man on the ground. Swiftly, she was at the mans side and delivered a kick. The man stopped moving again.

    Starring at Kane; a feral grin spread across her lips and she shrugged in differently.

“Yeah you’re more then a fan.” Amusement filled in Kane’s voice.. She gestured for him to lead the way. Together, they blended in with the night and swiftly moved back toward the stadium.


	2. Revealing Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked the first chapter. Writing this for personal enjoyment. I only own Raven.

   Kane vouched for Raven as they made there way thorough the employees entrance and entered the underground. As soon as Kane entered and crossed the threshold of the building, a coldness seeped and entered into his bones. He stiffen and his eyes searched the shadows. In the deepest recesses of a corner was the Undertaker. Takers fist was clenched as he cold gaze looked over the two. His power of the grave was pulsing around him like a winged creature. Takers eyes focused on Raven, seeming to search her soul.

Raven never blinked and allowed the Phenom to look her over. Flickering, surprise flashed in the Takers eyes before he’s expression went stoltic again.  
“Brother? Are you alright?” Takers penetrating gaze moving over his younger brother searching for injury.  
“Fine Bro. I just had to come to a lady’s aid; but it turned out, she didn’t need any help. This is Raven.” Kane unconsciously shifted a little ahead of her as if to protect her from his brother.

Raven and Taker, simultaneously their lips twisted in amusement before Takers dissolved his.  
Takers full gaze fixed on her again surprised by her boldness. The deadman spoke. “Who and what are you and what do you want with my brother?”  
     A growl came out of Kane and he took a step forward, as his eyes pierced his older brothers death stare.  
“Kane.” Admonished Raven,and walked in front of Kane and placed her hand briefly on his chest.  
“Your brother is only concerned for your well being.” Taker continued to glare at her.  
“I mean no harm to him, nor to you. I want to experience this mortal world”...  
    Kanes head twisted quickly, focusing on her. Under his mask was a expression of confusion.  
“I am a Valkyrie, my lord.” She paused and bowed slightly to the deadman. She let her words sink in, so the brothers would grasp the magnitude before she continued. Her gaze now was as penetrating as a hawk, Intense.

     Her power built around her and again the bright blue light surrounded her. Her jeans and shirt where replaced by revealing armour made of leather and metal. A curved blade rode her back.  
“I present myself to the court of darkness and the lord of darkness.” Raven then dropped to one knee. Her head bowed in submission. Taker took a step toward her. Kane shifted even closer to the kneeling woman.  
“Peace brother.” He whispered but he never let his eyes leave the kneeling woman. With a slow movement his hand stretching out,he gently allowed his fingers to tap her head. Her gaze focused back on the dark lord’s face as she rose to her feet.  
“You are here to take souls to the other side daughter of Odin?”   
“No my lord. I wish to experience this federation and take part in the battles of this forum. My sisters, continue with soul missions and as humans would say; am on vacation. I have applied and have been accepted into woman’s diva division. I had planned to come to you sooner. To introduce myself and let you know I was here but I had to wait for the mortals to allow me in. My powers are limited in this mortal world and I meant no offence lord.”

     “There is none taken. You are welcome to my court and my yard. I wish you well in your battles here. I would also caution you, that the mortals are not aware of us. We have to hide; only allowing glimpses of your power to escape and do not take any souls unless I say it is alright. Do you understand?” The deadmans voice was quiet but commanding. His demeanour saying that there would be no breech of his commands.  
   “Yes my lord. I shall honour your wishes.” The deadman blinked and his head slightly nodded acknowledging her acceptance.

     “In this realm my human name is Mark but most that work here call me Taker. You may do the same. Return your armour back to street clothes.” Raven did as the undertaker commanded.   
Kane had stood as still as a tree. His expression neutral under his mask. His eyes trained on Raven.  
Raven had felt his eyes on her, but etiquette had dictated that she keep her attention on the Lord of darkness. Now that formality was done she let her gaze focus back on him. Trying to read where his thoughts where.

     “Kane? Are you mad at me? Will you accept me here?” She quietly asked knowing that if he didn’t she would leave. Her gaze softened and her hand extended out towards him stopping short of touching him.  
His expression had been hidden, but his mouth had been slightly ajar. It was firmly closed now and his gaze steady. He extended his hand,reaching out and taking her hand and slightly bowed over it.  He’s gaze fixed on her face.  
     “Welcome, Valkyrie Rider. I am the devils favourite son and guardian of hell’s pit. Brother to the Lord of Darkness.” Protocol completed he straighten, never backing away from her. When he had first saw her, he had known that she had not been mortal,but to have a Valkyrie come into the mortal world was rare. He had seen her kind centuries ago, the beautiful women on their riding steeds gracing the skies over Viking lands. He had kept his distance knowing there would be war if he interfered with their duties.

     Now he was meeting one in the flesh. There was many questions that he like to ask her. But he knew he wouldn’t. He was not worthy of such a beautiful creature. He still was forming words, when his brother interrupted his thoughts.  
Taker could feel the curiosity and desire, emitting from his brother toward the Valkyrie known as Raven. He didn’t know yet if he would have to interfere. He himself was looking forward to seeing who she was. Taker had only meet a few Valkyries in his existence. They where passionate and loyal to those they wish to call friends but you never knew about immortals.   
“Kane.” Show her where everything is and feed her if she wishes. I have duties to preform and I am sure, you can take care of her.”  
     Kane didn’t say anything; just nodded in agreement, his eyes never leaving her face. Taker slowly backed away into the shadows, where darkness enclosed him and took him into another dimension.  
Kane finally found the words he wanted to express.  
“To answer your questions. I am not mad at you. You told me the truth and you are welcome. I declare to all that you are my comrade in arms and if there is anything that you need just ask me. If you have any trouble then those that give you grief they will have to also deal with me. But if you wish it, Taker also holds court twice a week. One for the mortals and one for the immortals. So disputes are dealt with swiftly, but I will deal with anyone that bothers you. It has been a long night are you hungry?”  
Ravens face warmed. She was grateful that Taker had allowed her to stay in this mortal world and that Kane had accepted her as a comrade in arms.

“Yes, it has been one of the most unusual sensation manifesting into this mundane world. Learning to battle in this realm has also been a challenge. I have to hold back so much of my power and my first instinct is to grab for my sword.”   
Kane nodded. “I know. I too, when I manifested here. It was difficult for me. I am sure you have seen some of my earlier matches and how stiff I had been. My fires burn brightly within, it wants to come forward and to bind around souls.” Kane’s voice trailed of. The flames where always licking at him.  
     Raven inclined her head. “I could tell. You have come a long way.”  
Kane shrugged. “The fans love the battles, not me.” Kane grimly replied. He knew that if the ever saw how badly his face was scared, they would leave screaming.  
Raven shook her head. “That is not true Kane. I have been to a number of your matches and I have heard the fans around me. They like you just as much as the matches. And the women... well let’s just say that most would welcome you to their  beds.” Kane shot her a hard look.

     “Why are you lying?” His voice cold.  
   “Am not lying. I honestly, telling you. The thought has crossed my mind as well.” Her voice soften, her words turning into a quiet whisper. She was bold and always spoke what she felt inside. She stepped closer, her hand placed gently against his mask. Her thumb brushed his exposed neck and Kane swore a flutter struck his heart, as he gazed into her cat like eyes. He knew deception, he was a master at it and her eyes held only angelic innocence. Perhaps she did want to know him...  
     “Well Kane. What tasty treat have you found.” A voice inquired and a grinning Test stared at them from the shadows. His eyes roamed over Ravens body. Test was a immortal. A demon that had manifested centuries ago.  
Kane and Raven eyes flew over to the hidden demon. Kane couldn’t help the rumbling growl that came out of him as he glared at the big warrior.  
Test and him had many battles within the ring and many in the dead realms. Kane had to keep a preferable foot securely on the throat of the lesser demon. Test was a demon that could  manipulate almost anyone.    
Ravens hand flew to Kane’s wrist gripping it gently. She could sense there where many unspoken words between the two male immortals.  
     “Kane. She warned and let her fingers stroke his wrist briefly before she released him and leaned closer, asking for him to bend over and have his ear. He complied, but he never took his eyes off Test.  
“There will be many like him.” she whispered for his ears only.  
     “I will have to defend myself and you know that I can. Let me battle for myself first.” She pulled back and for a second he met her eyes before returning to glare at Test.  
Kane nodded. He knew that she was a warrior and was centuries old, much like him.  
Some where within, he was realizing that internally he had claimed her as his to protect. He would guard her back but he would let her fight her own battles. He was like a panther ready to spring at Test. He would talk with Mr. McMahon and have the human set up a match against Test.  
     Raven faces lit up, but the smile never reached her eyes as she focused on Test fully. She let some of her power come through her eyes, “First. I am not candy and secondly, I am not here as one of the divas. Even though the humans think I am. My name is Raven and I am a Valkyrie and I know who you are, Test. I believe you will get to know me....in future battles.”  
     Test acknowledged her, his grin slipping briefly, he had the two in his gaze. He cautiously watched as she approached him.  
“I have been granted access here, to battle...” a wicked grin spread across her face. “ battle I will.” Her meaningful words where directed at him personally.  
     Test nodded, bowing slightly. “Anytime you want to go Valkyrie, let me know. By the way, what are you doing with the big red dummy.” A wicked chuckle rolled out of Test’s mouth.  
Kane took a step forward, wanting to wrap her hand around his enemy’s neck.  
     Raven sprang forward and a split second later, her fist went across the side of Tests head turning the demons ear red. Test,  the big man, hit the ground, out cold. Raven stared at her fallen opponent indifferently.  
While Kane stared at her,his head tilted in amused curiosity. She was damn quick.  
Raven grinned. “A little trick I learned long ago.”  
“Like you to teach me that.”  
“You got it. Now Let’s go find a quieter place to talk.”  
     Kane silently gestured to proceed before him. Instead she walked over grabbed his hand and pulled him to walk out together.  
Taker within his mind had watched the exchange. He had a feeling that things where going to get very interesting. Bodies where going to be prepared for burial with this new Valkyrie in his hunting ground.


	3. Mundane Energies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing this cause I love The brothers of Destruction and Fantasy. I don’t own anything but Raven and any other character I create.

 

     Raven spent the next couple of months working hard. She ate, slept, and weight lifted.  Preparing her body for battle in the human ring. She knew if she was to get a match, she would have to prove herself worthy. She was a great warrior even among her sisters, but here in the mundane world she could not use her powers.  
Here, she would have to fight like a human and her body needed to be conditioned. Kane had also introduced her to Taker court in the immortal world. She had been executioner and defender, whatever was required and she did her job with deadly accuracy. In battle, she was merciless both in the human and in the dark worlds. Whenever Kane and Raven had to separate they would later meet each other with the clasp of forearms.  
    They had made her a costume similar to her armour. Taker called it, hiding in plain sight. Both brothers had declared her theirs and none could touch her.  
     Those that tried to bother her found out the hard way by being eliminated.  Minion tried and he had been choked slammed to hell by Kane.  
The brothers of Destruction held the titles of Tag team champions and Taker held The World Championship. They invited her to go out with them to the yard when they had to defend their titles.  At first the audience had thought her a regular diva. They had called out, to see her puppies. She just grinned and ignored them.  
The crowds soon learned, to see the truth. She had run around the outside of the ring when Kane had been in trouble. She had grabbed a chair out of a guys hands and slammed it over the guys head. The wrestler had gone down and the crowd had gone wild.  
     Soon, she found signs being held out for her. The fans gave her the name of Raven the Quarter Caller. Whenever a wrestler had tried to jump Kane or Taker from behind, she was there. Throwing punches, slamming opponents or kicking them down. Without mercy.   
     When her first match had come, she had devastated her opponent. She had grabbed the woman by the arm and hip tossed her. She jumped on top of the woman and with a fury of fists pounded on her.  Raven had stood up and hoisted her and military pressed the woman and dropped her. She covered her and the ref was counting three. She hoisted her arm in victory.   
     The lights turned off and when the lights had returned, Taker was standing before her.  
He walked right into her face and she didn’t move. With blinding speed he grabbed her hand and raised her arm high. He let his dark powers seep into her and merge with the powers that where being given by the crowd. Desire and feeling of pure power merged with her own. It had almost made her feel like she was going to orgasm.  
“Well done daughter of Odin.” Takers voice filled her head and his words, consumed her.  When the light had gone out again. Raven swore she felt Takers cold lips brush hers. The crowd had been screaming the whole time and she swore she didn’t even hear them till the end.   
Kane had watched the exchange and he was pleased that Taker honoured her with this gift so early in her career. Yet, he couldn’t help himself but feel the sting of jealousy.  
When she had gone into the back and had found Kane. She was bouncing on her toes from pure adrenaline.  
    “Did you see my victory Kane? I couldn’t believe that Taker had come into the ring and raised my arm in victory.” She was bouncing on the soles of her feet and her arms where swinging. Shadow boxing.  
“Fight me”  
“What?” Kane turned and stared at her.  
“Not for real. I just need to burn this energy off. You did, didn’t you? See me win?” Words where rushing out of her like she was running.  
   “I saw you win. Taker is right. You will do very well here. Now come here.” Kane looked her over, wanting to calm her down.  
She came before him, and he reached out, lightly grabbed her upper arm.  
“ Close your eyes.” He said as he drew her close. She did, instinctively knowing that he wouldn’t hurt her.  
“Look inside yourself.” Kane, released his powers and it flowed into her. As cold as Takers energy was, Kane’s was pure burn. Raven tried to pull away from him, not liking the feel of the dominance, but she searched his intentions and realized he meant her no harm and she stilled. She let his mind enter her body.  
     “Focus.” He waited for her to join him inside of her mind.  
“Do you see the door?” She nodded. “Open it.” She did.  
“This is where you store your energy. The energy, given by the humans; you pull it from here when you want to defend yourself. Against any opponent. Against any warrior.” She let the energy that had been running through her be pulled into the room in her minds eye. With a wave of her celestial hand she closed the door.  
He held her loosely, watching what she had done within. She never pulled away; instead Raven opened her eyes and met Kane’s mismatched ones. She let her hand roam over his exposed neck, stopping short of his mask. Her voice soft and full of silk.

   “Do you know,I have many scares?”  
He shook his head.  
      “See.” Her finger tapped against his cheek. In Kane’s mind, Ravens true form came into being. As naked as the day she was born. As beautiful as her body was, across her curved form many scars marked her skin.  
     “In my realm, warriors who are scared are honoured. I bring warriors that have been brutalized. Their bodies are sometimes beyond recognition. I and my sisters have to put them back together. I would give them a kiss so they may enter Valhalla. I have many scars and I carry them with pride. If you have a problem with my scars then you are not my friend.”  
     She let her hand move under his mask. With lighting fast movement he grabbed her hand.

     “Don’t.”  His power flared and danced across her skin. She ignored the pain.  
“Trust me.” Ravens soft words where filled with meaning, letting him know that she meant him no harm. Kane let his powers seep into her intent.  Her nature was pure and she only wanted to show him that she cared. She gently let her other fingers go under the front of his mask. She pulled at the mouth piece. Kane let her, realizing she was only exposing his lips. She dropped the piece and let her thumb pass over his lips.

    “When you are ready Kane. I just want you to know I will not judge you. For you are worthy of me and Valhalla.”  
She let her lips seal his. She felt herself burn with him as he pulled her tighter against him. An eternity passed between them and Raven was the first to pull back. A bright smile lit her expression and mischievous crooked her lips. As quick as a nymph of old she was gone.  
“Catch me if you can demon.” Her coy words echoing down the corridor and fading as she ran.  
    A second later, Kane was right behind her. Her laughter echoed down the hallway. From the dark recesses of a corner stepped out Taker. He silently walked over to where the couple had been standing.  
He bent down and picked up the discarded mask piece. For now he would let this go. There was troubles brewing in the dark realms and he would need everyone. Still for the first time, in a long time, he could feel the pangs of jealousy.  
 


	4. Troubles Brew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing this story because I love Undertaker and Kane and fantasy. I don’t own them. I only own Raven and any other characters I create.

  
      When Kane had finally caught her, he clasped his arms around her waist. She lightly struggled and Kane’s grip tighten around her. Twisting in his arms, she jumped up to attach herself to his hips. Kane froze, not expecting that at all. Her arms automatically going around his neck and she leaned forward and bestowed a deep kiss. He could feel himself growing hard and she pressed herself closer against him.  
      The world stood still as desire filled the couple and their kiss moved them beyond, to heavenly realms.  
Raven pulled gently away from Kane, her eyes slowly opening and her bright green eyes locked with his mismatched ones.  
      “Do you like the kisses I give you Kane?”  
Kane grunted and shook his head lightly. Merth filling his voice. “You are a strange creature. What man would not love kisses from such a beautiful woman.” He touched his masked face against her cheek like a cat and Raven giggled. She swore she heard him purr.  
      She lightly scratched at the nap of his neck and played with his hair. She leaned closer. Giving him a kiss on his neck and rubbed herself against him. Kane’s breath hitched. She let her legs slide till they hit the ground, and her nails scraped down his back. Together, their arms wrapped around each other and eyes locked, when the sound of rushing feet filled the air.  
Kane pulled away gently, sensing the crewman only a few feet away.

      Never releasing her, Kane glared down at the man.  
“What!” He barked.  
      “Kane, stop that.” Raven admonished him.  
“Am really sorry to bother, the both of you.” The crew member kept his distance.

“UnderTaker is calling for you both.”  
        Kane wondered why his brother didn’t just call them in their heads. He searched within and knew his brother was not injured. His brother briefly touched his mind. Letting him know he was alright.

     Kane placed a swift kiss to her forehead. He released her with regret.  
Raven gestured at the crew man.  
    “Lead the way.” They followed, knowing that something was gonna change. and their pleasure would have to be put aside, till business was taken care of.

     They found Taker just outside the gathering room. Taker dismissed the crew man and gestured to the two of them to enter. A large table dominated the room filled with assortment of platters with all manner of food.

     “What’s going on Taker?” Kane leaned against the wall his arms crossed over his extensive chest, ignoring the offerings. Raven sat down on a chair focusing on the dead man. Her look showing interest, as she took note of the grim expression on Takers face but she kept quiet.

     Since she had been here. She knew no one could make the Taker talk until he was ready to talk.  
With a snap of his fingers, a old parchment appeared in his hand. Taker murmured and a smaller table appeared. He spread the paper out and waved his hand over it. A green mist swirled from the parchment and grew in a small twirling tornado. The swirling suddenly stopped and lines and shapes formed. Before the three immortals, a virtual map was spread. Showing land masses and marked territory’s of the realms.

     Kane pushed himself away from the wall and ended up standing by his brother. As he looked over the map he could make out the red pulsating masses growing within the land structures.  
     “What the hell is going on?” Kane reasked as he stared at the map. His hand slide under his mask as he scratched his beard.  
Looking over the map, Taker focused on one of the largest red marks and brought a image up of the area. A harsh line had formed. On one side the land was beautiful, on the other complete devastation. Creaks had formed in the land mass. Rolling and boiling lava spewing out, causing more land to break away into the fissures.  
       “These cracks are forming over a number of the realms. Various demon spawns have emerged and energies are turning darker causing imbalance in the realms.” The three warriors held Grim faces looking over the visions.  
     Raven moved closer, standing between the two brothers. Looking over the map and viewing the images, Taker was bringing up. Not far from the fissures where the gates that led to the lands of Asgard. She would have to get word to the court there.  
Taker tossed a glance at her sensing the emotions of concern.  

     “Don’t worry, I have already sent out word to Odin.”

    “Thank you Mark.” Raven uttered and lightly placed her hand on his forearm.  
Out of the corner of his eye, Kane saw the gesture but he continued to stare at the images before him. A muscle twitched at the corner of his mouth.  
He knew that she had started calling Taker by his human name when earlier he had walked in on them.

     Earlier that day....

  
    When she had found that she wanted to be alone. She went and found Sirius.The three headed dog that guarded the gates to the other Realms. The beast stood to her waist and was the colour of midnight black. Kane brought her there and introduced her to the beast. She had known how fierce the dog could be from stories told. When she had passed, Odin had granted her permission and even then she had kept her distance.

     Not many immortals could approach the animal and none came through the gates unless a ancient God allowed them passage with the correct words to Sirius.  
     Kane was not fearful of the dog, he had grabbed her hand and allowed the dog to sniff it. At first she thought she was going to lose her hand. Yet Sirius just sniffed it and give it a quick lick, tasting her scent.  
“From now on, Sirius will let you approach him.“

 Kane gave a pet on the three heads of the massive beast.  
Since then when she was lonely, she came to spend time with Sirius. She would bring him bones to chew. The dog would act like a puppy and want it’s belly scratched. It’s three heads tossing and tongues out. Kane would join when he could and they would play keep away with the creature.  
     When Kane had to spend time training with other wrestlers she spent time with Sirius. She placed one of its 3 heads in her lap and she scratched behind his ears.  
“What are you doing here, Raven?”  
Sirius shot to his feet and Raven followed, facing the dark lord.

“My lord. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to offend. Kane had brought me here. He told me that Sirius was a lonely beast and I have grown fond of him.” She had her head bowed but her eyes where still trained on the dead man.  
     Poor Sirius was growling and whining the whole time. He’s tail between his legs. He wanted to protect Raven,yet knew who Taker was.

     “Silence Sirius. Be still, My Lord means no harm..” Raven commanded the dog. The beast instantly stood quite. But at the ready, a weary eye on the dark lord. Taker barely spared a glance at the beast knowing he could bring the dog down to the ground in one shot.  
“I have told you before woman, call me Taker or you may call me Mark.  
Raven incline her head.  
     “All right uhhh Mark, is it all right with you that I spent some time with the Sirius?”  
“Of course, as long as he continues to do his duties.”  
He locked eyes with her, seeking out her soul and she had to stop herself from moving.  
“What are your intentions with Kane?” He bluntly challenged.   
What do you mean?”  
“Don’t play with me woman.” His voice was hard and small growls came from her side. She patted one of the dog’s head. Coldness seeped into his eyes and she felt the brush of it on her skin and mind. Sirius took a step back, whimpers echoing from the beasts 3 heads.

     “I apologize, I didn’t mean to insult your intelligence. I know you can see that I have grown fond of him. I have already told you, I won’t hurt him. You have no need to worry. I truly like him. I find him to be a honourable man and as for his scars... I have seen many scars. I have seen many eons and moons gone by in bloody battle. That would make most men scream and cry. My sisters and I have returned them either to the realm of the dead or to Valhalla, the land of the enteral.    Scars show that you have survived your battles and have earned you a ride into Valhalla. I wish him to know first that I care for him, as well as his scars are apart of him. He is also a great Gladiator and a true warrior. Do you believe me my lor.. Mark?”  
     Mark pulled back his powers within himself sensing her sincerity. “It is now my turn to apologize; it has been a very long time since a immortal woman has showed any interest and we have been through so much. I am only looking after him I want nothing to harm him, again. I have failed him too many times, I do not wish to see him broken again. Do you understand?”  
     She nodded. It was no different for her. She would protect her sisters with every fibre of her body.  
What are your plans right now?” Taker changed the subject and let a rare smile form over his lips.  
“Just meant to play fetch with Sirius.”  
“Do you mind if I join you?”  
Of course not... Mark.”  
With a swiftness of a immortal. Taker brushed a strand of hair from her cheek and tucked it behind her ear. His cool fingers grazing her cheek.  
Just as swiftly, she grabbed his hand and pressed it gently to her cheek. In compliance to the lord of darkness and to show him she accepted him as well. It was at that moment when Kane walked in. 


	5. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Am writing this cause I love Kane and Taker and fantasy. I only own Raven and any other characters I create.

    Kane had watched and had not said anything. When Kane had seen the gesture and how close they had been. He had been burning inside but somehow he had kept it from exploding. He had cleared his throat and the two had watched as he had approached. They had spent time with Sirius and Taker had left them alone after awhile.  
     Kane’s thoughts came back to the present when he heard Take moving around. Taker shut down the magic and the small table and scroll disappeared. He gently placed his hands on Raven’s shoulder and gave it a light squeeze in reassurance. Kane’s hand turned into a fist. Raven sensing Kane’s ire. Placed her own hand around his fist and she moved her fingers lightly. As if by magic his fist unclenched.

     Taker had seen the action but ignored it, as he released her and gestured them to follow. Opening a door Taker lead the way to his personal locker room. It was sparse but a couch lined a wall and he flopped himself down on it.  
He gestured for Raven to sit by him. She shook her head knowing that it would bother Kane. Kane stood just behind her. His huge body ram rod straight just slightly against hers. She shifted slightly letting herself rest further against him.  
     Taker let his eyes move up focusing on the two before him.  
His cold words echoed in the room. “We will have to take a break from here and venture into the Dark Realms. If we don’t find out why this is happening then the mortal world will soon be affected by this imbalance.”  
     Kane let his arm wrap around Ravens waist from behind.  
“Raven and I will find out what is causing this.” Taker stood, looking over the two as he moved closer.  
“I will be going with you both. I want to be there to close down the rips and repair the land.” He gently replaced his hand on Ravens shoulder.  
“Will you bring forth your magic and be a Valkyrie as we travel? We are going to need your formality of the lands.  
Raven nodded. “Just tell me where we need to go and I will find the fastest way there.”  
Taker nodded. “Thank you Raven” His voice soft as he lightly brushed her hand over her jaw line.  
Raven felt Kane stiffen. She had enough of this jealousy. 

     Raven gently pulled away from Kane and glared up at him and shot Taker a look. “We are going to discuss this!”

     Kane tilted his head in question. “What is it that you want to discuss?”  
Taker shot him a look, in disbelief.

   Kane glared at his brother. “What?” Taker Just continued to glare.   
“Kane.” Raven interjected. “You know, I have grown fond of you. You are like me in many ways and I love spending time with you.”  
         She stepped forward, looking up at him. Her hand running over his neck.

 “You. The both of you.” Ravens eyes focused on Taker. “Mark. You know I have feelings for you that I haven’t figured out what they are. . You both have spent so much time in the mortal world; you both have forgotten what it is like on the other side. Well let me refresh your memories. As much as there are terrors that could drive you insane. There is such passion that would take you to nirvana.”

     She gestured for Taker to come closer and when he came; she put her hand on his cheek and the other on Kane’s. She brought forth her power into her hands and she closed her eyes. She let her magic seep through her hands and into two men’s flesh. Two males gasps escaped and filled the air.  
Raven felt herself becoming sandwiched between the two. Her heart was racing and with the use of her powers she could tell the brothers hearts where as well. The power flowed between the three binding them together, making the three as one. They could all feel the power of al three being shared and flowing between them. Where one started another ended. She bounded them together. Each knew the others strengths and weaknesses.

     Kane’s lips sheered kisses over shoulder while, ice cool ones where planted on the other side of her neck. She let her hands roam over the men’s chest. Kane hands where cupping her face gently caressing. Takers hands where lightly placed on her hips, stroking. She pulled her magic back into her and reopened her eyes. She could hear there laboured breaths. She felt enclosed in ecstasy and two men’s lips pulled away from either side of her neck. A sense of disappointment remaining.  
     She broke away and made her way to the door. She suddenly turned.  
     

“I would advise working out your issues, if either of you want to be with me. Recall who and what you are, become your true selves. For in the other realms you must always be on guard. There are things that will take you down as you know.” She glared at them. “ I’m going to arrange for horses and supplies then am going to see Sirius.” With that, she walked out slamming the door as she left.

     Kane’s and Takers gaze shifted back to each other. The brothers jaws slammed shut and Kane shrugged.                  “Valkyries are hot tempered.”  
     Taker grunted and shook his head. “Yeah and she’s hotter then most.”  
Taker wandered over to the couch and sat down hard. His hand racking his hair.  
     Kane grabbed a chair, striding it, facing his brother, his mood cooling.  
     He grabbed the bottom of his mask, pulled it off and dropped it on the ground next to his chair. His ungloved hand wiped his face as he glared at his brother. “What are we going to do Take?”

     Taker shrugged and snapped his fingers. Two beers showed up on the couch. He tossed one of them to Kane who easily caught it and popped it open. Both men took deep mouthful of beer. Taker stared at the can, contemplating.  
     “It has been eons that we have spent any time lately on the other side. Raven is right. On the other side, beings are more giving of there forms.” Kane nodded. “Do you remember the time you and I spent in that Roman bathhouse?” A smirk played across his lips and laughter bubbled out.

Taker grinned. “I didn’t think we would ever leave there.” He took another mouth full of beer.  
    Kane snickered a large grin making his scars more pronounced. “That brunette was beautiful. It had been good to lay with her. She didn’t even mind my scars that much.”

    Taker nodded. “She was a good woman.” I had even asked Odin to take her as a Valkyrie.”  
    Kane eyes looked far away remembering and his hand rubbed unconsciously over his marred skin. “It was good of you brother.”  
Taker shrugged. “ The week spent there, I remember to this day. I think it will do us good to go back to the dark realms; since it will remind us of who we are.”  
     “Agree. It has been a while since I have been in my true form.” His mind refocused on Raven.  
“Do you think she will turn away from me brother?” He whispered unsure of his thoughts about Raven.  
Takers eyes flashed over to Kane. “No. She will not betray you. I think the problem will be between us.”  
Kane nodded.  
“Let me ask you something brother. Are you wanting her to..Spite me?”  
     Takers eyes narrowed. “We have not always seen eye to eye. It’s is not in our nature to be at peace. But know this big man, I have never intentionally meant to have hurt you. Raven is special, as you know and I feel her true nature as much as you do. I want to get to know her. She is also strong,kind and she makes me feel again. Something I have forgotten how to do.”

    “Yea. Raven is a rare one. I am falling for her brother. I want her for myself. She makes me feel...desire. She reminds me of who I am and what I am capable of. Do you understand Take?”  
“Yes. I understand. Her magic makes me want to gather her close and make her apart of me as well. My true nature comes out and I have a desire to take souls again.”

     Kane stared at his brother. Trying to comprehend Takers words. He muttered a few words. Two more beers appeared near his leg. Kane grabbed the cans; tossed 1 to Taker who caught it and popped the lid. Understanding, the truth behind his own words, Taker saluted him and took a swallow.  
“What are we going to do Take?”  
     Taker shrugged “In the long run, it will be her choice but for now....Are you willing to accept that she wants us both. She has asked us to share her.”

     Kane twisted the can in his hand. His thoughts on what that would mean.  
Could he share the woman who he has grown to love with his brother? Could he accept her decision in the end when she would choice Taker over him? Would his true nature destroy them all?  
His words where soft. “Yes. It is her wish.”

He looked at Taker and his thoughts changing became darker.

“Do you think it’s him?”  
Takers face turned malicious and he felt his agitation rising again.  
“I don’t know. The magick being used is shielded.”  
     Kane nodded. I haven’t felt his presence either.”  
Kane looked at his hand and a small flame came into being. Taker stiffen and sat up. He moved closer to Kane, watching what the flame would do.  
     “Taker. If it’s him.... Am going to kill him.” The flame surged.  
     “Not if I do it first.” Deadly cold where the words of the dead man.  
 Kane smothered the flames with his hand.

     Both super natural beings where deep in there thoughts when a scream sounded in there minds. Kane grabbed his mask, tossing it on as he followed Taker out the door.


	6. Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own Kane or Taker or any WWE characters. I write for pure pleasure.

 

     The brothers where up and running hell bent toward the gates. It was Raven voice screaming a battle cry followed by a scream of pain that got the men moving. With a wave of his hands Taker made his magic surge around him and Kane.A mere blink of a eye the bothers where at the gates in a cloud of black smoke.Before the two super natural beings, was Sirius who was snarling, snapping and tearing at Orc like creatures that got to close to the gates. 

A 15 foot demon Spawn from the depths of hell was trying to tear into Sirius. The guardian dog was lighting quick and it bounded around between the demon legs, tearing leather like flesh from the creature.Blood spattered in all directions and Raven had to dodge a large piece as it hit the ground near her feet, as she fought the dark creatures. She wasn’t able to help the guardian dog. Raven’s sword was to busy flashing as it cut down the 8 foot orc like beings, as they swung axes at her.

Without a thought for himself, Kane willed his true form into being as he ran toward her. His mask disappeared and his wrestler attire merged with his frame and shifted into red armour that formed to his body, scale like.. He’s helmet covered his head, showing only his eyes. His weapon that formed was a long curved sword. Not just any sword. It was glowing with magic, red in color.  Kane swiped at one of creatures that where to close to Raven and the creature was cut in half and burning.

Taker could see that Kane was helping Raven, so his focus changed toward the larger creature attacking Sirius.He let his own true form come forth. His wrestling attire changed as his body did.

Dark leather and various armour encased him and his long boots past his knees moved with sureness as his hands glowed with his power.His tattoos seem to come alive and moved along his skin.With a forward gesture his hand directed his power and a lighting bolt struck the creature on its side. Sheared flesh spewed everywhere and Sirius dogged a large chunk. With a sprang Sirius was at the hole in the demon and it’s three heads tearing.

A pair of Kamas appeared in his hands. They resembled curved blades on handles. His arms swinging in deathly accuracy as beings fell as he made his way forward. His magic flaring as creatures dropped.

Raven and Kane where fighting back to back. The Orc like creatures where littered around them. Blood soaked their bodies as they slashed at orcs that where surrounding them.

As if a whistle been blown the creatures backed away and dissolved into nothing. The larger creature that was taking on Sirius and Taker dropped unmoving and dissolved.Before the creature could completely disappear. Taker spoke words of magick. A blue glow momentarily formed around a claw. Takers eyes widen and narrowed as the magick disappeared.A eerie silence fell over the area, only the sound of laboured breathing could be heard.

A yelp cut through the air and Raven and Kane eyes sharply focused on Sirius.The beast was laying on its side. All his heads licking at wounds that marred his body. Kane made his way over and kneed over Sirius. Some of the cuts where deep. Raven came up behind Kane. She stuck her sword in the ground and raised her hand bringing healing magick and directed toward Sirius. The magick moved over the creature and wounds mended. Kane noticed a bowl of water and motioned; bringing it closer to the beast,who drank.Both Kane and Raven stood, Raven focusing on Kane’s face seeing the anxiety.

“Are you alright?” Concerning showing in his eyes. Noticing the gash on her side and blood coating her armour.

“I will live.” Her fingers instinctively covering her wound. “They came from behind me and one of the damn creatures cut me.”

Taker moved closer to them his voice filled with cold contempt. “There will be more coming.” 

Kane couldfeel his brother was not saying something, but his concern was on Raven. As soon as he took care of her he would seek his brothers council.

“Raven.” Kane offered his hand, he gestured for her to take it and without hesitation she accepted. His hand hovered over hers as he healed the wound.Flesh knitted together and closed. She grimacedbriefly. Kane wanted nothing more then to give her comfort and he placed his lips against hers. She could feel the edge of the leather of his half mask as his lips moved against hers and pulled back suddenly.What would she say if she saw his marred face?As if sensing Kane and Raven needed some time, Taker backed away.

“I need to take care of some business before we leave.Well go in 1 day. Kane; take care of Raven and Sirius. Come by my room later.”Taker faded from sight as Kane nodded but his eyes never left Ravens. 

She was asking him with her eyes, if she could remove his mask.Slowly, as if she was dealing with a scared animal she raised her hand and let her fingers hover near the mask.Kane stared into her, searching for any hint of betrayal. There was only innocents and desire. He took her hand and with the other he unsnapped his face guard. It would be a moment that she would accept him or reject him. Slowly he pulled it away. Instantly her  eyes followed his scares that ran from his forehead down the side of his face, just ending on his nose. They resembled three talon scars instead of burn marks. Kane fought his instinct not to lower his head but as she continued to stare he felt his head start to lower.

Raven raised her hand affectively stopping him. Her touch was light, as she gently gladed over the side of his face on the edge of his marks. She kept moving her hand till it was behind his head and drew him down till his lips where smashed against his. With a full drawn desire and fury she assaulted his lips. Letting him know how much she cared; she devoured his lips and stepped in closer.

Kane held on not wanting her to stop. He had his hands wrapped around her, firmly running his hands down her backside to cup her ass and drawing her forward. 

A sudden brush against their legs had them pulling apart. Sirius was leaning against them. He was looking up at them with almost innocent eyes. They stared at him for a moment, then burst out laughing, as there own eyes re-met Kane’s tension  dissolved finding the beast had eased his unspoken words. He petted one of Sirius heads.

     Sometimes the dog was really needy. Raven kneeled and gave the beast a hug sensing the creature wanted her to hug him. She was almost bowed over as three tongues licked at her face.  She laughed, pushed the beast off as it continually tried to topple her with its enthusiasm. Kane grabbed her arm steading her as she rose.He brushed his gloved knuckles over her cheek. He wanted to thank her for accepting him, but he couldn’t find the words. He knew that he had to get back to the mortal realm. He had to think. 

“Taker wants me to see him. Why don’t you go say goodbye to some of the others. Make sure everything in the mundane world is taken care of.”

She nodded. “Come by my hotel room later. That is if you want to.” She offered, her eyes implying her intentions.

    He near said a word and he turned to walk away, when she grabbed his hand. “You are pleasing to my eyes, Kane. Your true form is beautiful.” She whispered to him.Kane could find no vindictiveness in her, nor sensing any sarcasm. It was the first time that anyone had called him beautiful. It would probably only be her that would say such a thing. Not that he wanted others to know this. He did have a reputation to protect. This was what he was starting to love about her, that she was brutally honest in what she thought.She said what she meant and meant what she said. Kane smiled. A smile that was apart of his heart. He couldn’t find words inside. He switched back to his wrestlers form and silently disappeared from her view. His eyes still locked with hers as he disappeared.


End file.
